Half Breed
by Justice Hiddleston
Summary: I never asked for this. I never asked to be what I am. I'd give everything just to be normal. I don't want to be this anymore. They're coming for me and I've got no way out of it this time. This might be my final time to set things right with everyone I've ever wronged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story besides my own.**

I quickly rifled through the unsystematic papers that lie in front of me, on the small desk. My mother yelled up the stairs and it reverberated against the shadow infested halls, towards the room I inhabited at the moment, asking if I had found the file she desired. "I'm reading each paper as carefully as quickly, but can not find it, mother!" I replied to her, sticking my head out of the room momentarily. I heard her sigh loudly and her feet pounded up the stairs, getting louder as she approached the room.

"I'll search for it, child. Go and play with your younger brothers," She instructed. I nodded and walked past her quickly, keeping my head to the wooden floor. I bounded down the stairs and found my brothers roughhousing in the dining room. "Must you two always fight?" I picked my youngest brother, Nathaniel, off of my other brother, Nicholas. "We're just practicing for the next war. We're gonna join," Nathaniel said, breaking loose from my grip. I chuckled and rubbed his head. He hated when I did that.

"Justine, come play with us! I'm sure they have lots of girl soldiers," Nicholas said over his shoulder as he and Nathaniel walked out the door. "You know mother will be irate if she finds out that you two went out without your sweaters!" I ran after them, grabbing all of our sweaters off of the coat rack. The cold air hit my face hard as I caught up with them. I put their sweaters on while they were groaning.

"I hate these things! They itch real bad," They complained. "At least you won't be in bed, sick, getting some of grandmother's old soup recipe," I said while putting my sweater over my head. I laughed when they both groaned even louder. We kept walking until Nathaniel broke the silence. "Did you have another vision, Justice?" Only he called me that. I don't know why. I still don't know to this day. "Yes, I did. Do you want me to tell you?" I asked them. They nodded furiously.

"Well, it started off white, as white as a lamb's fur. I was walking, wearing a long, black dress along the frozen river". I pointed to the river that was directly left of us. "I saw children, just like you two, playing. Having a gay and merry time, just like you two. But, I felt dread, a heavy sadness. Like something I loved very much was lost, gone. Then, the ice broke". The boys gasped and wrapped their arms around my legs.

"No, Justice! Don't fall!" Nathaniel screamed. I shushed him and assured him I was fine. As we resumed our walk, I continued my story. "The water was surprisingly warm. I couldn't see, however, it was so very dark. But, I felt at home". "Like you had found what you had lost?" Nicholas asked. "Yes. Yes, exactly," I said. If only I had been paying as much attention to where we were walking as I was the story, the event that followed could have been avoided.

We started to walk alongside the river, all holding hands. While we were talking, we must've stepped on a crack. The ice began to creak, but we didn't hear it. Even with our young, alert ears, we did not hear the deadly creak. In midstride, the ice broke, much like the vision. Even though we had let each other go when the ice first broke, I grabbed out and felt someone grab my hand. But, I was too late to grab the other hand on my left. I had gone underneath the water, but quickly resurfaced. I gasped for air and reached out for the body whose hand I had grabbed. I lifted the body up on the safe part of the ice and dove back under.

The water was surprisingly warm, however, almost too warm. I could barely see my hands a few inches in front of me let alone anything else. I kept searching for the other body and bumped into it. I quickly grabbed it and headed towards the surface. I was close when someone had dove in and dragged me and the body to the surface. I was placed on the ice with blurred vision. I saw figures crowd around me and heard screaming in the distant. I tried to get up, but my body gave out and I fell to the freezing ground. I then blacked out when I saw red and white lights flash in the distant.

I came to, with my mother by my side in tears. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Mother?" I asked weakly. Surprise filled her eyes and she hugged carefully. "Where are we?" She looked at me with sadness. "The hospital, my darling," she had replied. "There was an accident," she said very slowly, with trouble. "You and your brothers fell through the ice. The neighbors saw you pull a body up and dive back down. That's when they called the ambulance," she explained. "What about my brothers? Are they alright?" I asked, filled with worry.

She took a long time to answer this. She lowered her head to the ground and took a deep breath. "Nicholas is fine, he's recovering," she replied. "And what of Nathaniel?" I said hesitantly. That's when she broke down. All of the emotions I saw in her eyes had come out. I waited patiently and comforted her. "Mother, tell me what happened to him," I said. "When you went under, a sharp shard jabbed into his back, directly into his heart," she said stilling sobbing. "He's gone".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story besides my own.**

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Justine! Come on! You'll be late!" My mother rushed for the fifth time. I would already be gone if I could just find it. "Hold on, give me a few minutes!" I yelled back down the stairs. "I gave you 15 minutes, now come on," she said impatiently. I sighed loudly, I was getting very frustrated. I saw it everyday, but now couldn't find it. I walked up to my neat closet and got on my knees. I shuffled the many shoes out of my way.

Just as I was about to give up, I saw something glimmer in the light. "There!" I picked the small round object. It was a diamond ring. It wasn't real, yes, but it meant a lot to me. For my 8th birthday, I asked for a huge diamond ring and a pony. My mother and my two brothers traveled to Earth while I was away with my father. They went to a small store and picked out many different rings. Nathaniel had picked out a peace-shaped ring that sparkled in every lighting.

I had kept it because of him. I sat with my back against the closet door. My eyes started to burn and my vision blurred with tears. Every time I thought of him, I ended up crying. When my mother had called for me again, I wiped away the few tears that streamed down my face, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked as we walked out the front door.

I showed her the ring and slipped it on my left ring finger. "Of course. You don't go anywhere far from here without that ring," she said. She sounded like she was choking back tears like me. I looked out towards the lake. She must have sensed my sadness because she hugged me tightly. "I miss him, too, Justine. Always remember that your brother and I are here for you," she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I pulled away from her. "Justine! Wait!" Nicholas came running out the front door with a box in his hands. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I have this for you". He handed me the wooden box and hugged me. "I'll miss you, big sister," he said into my side. I hugged him back. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it," I assured him. I always told him that. It was a lie. I never knew if I was going to come back or not.

I went to open the box, but he put his hand over the lid. "Not yet!" He said. "Well, when can I open it?" I asked him. "You'll know when," he said, with a grin on his face. I eyed him and glanced at my watch. "I've gotta go," I said, hugging both of them quickly and jogging away. "I love you!" I heard my mother yell. "You, too!" I replied.

I sat on the bench, alone. I sighed and took yet another look at my watch. I scanned the crowd, but couldn't see my father. I sunk back down on the bench. "Another dad point for you," I muttered to myself. He was always late. He never picked me up on time. I took one final glance at the crowd and closed my eyes. I decided to practice while I waited. I shut out all outside noise and focused. Different pictures and times flashed in my mind. I narrowed them down, just like my teacher had said. From time periods to colors, there were hundreds of pictures in all of the categories.

"JUSTINE! JUSTINE HENDERSON!" I nearly fell off the bench when my name was blared in my ears. I opened my eyes to find him standing there with a red-headed woman. "Doctor?" she said. "She can hear you!" she yelled in his ear. "Ahh, alright!" He said putting hand over his ear. "Hello, Justine," he said smiling. "Hello, father".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my grace, two chapters?! Wow! Sorry, I didn't feel like typing the episode down, word for word. It has my own words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story besides my own.**

"So, who is this?" I asked, closing the TARDIS door behind me. "Donna, Justine. Justine, Donna," he said fiddling with the miscellaneous levers and buttons. I shook her hand and gave her a warm smile. "He's told me about you. Well, just a few minutes ago," she said over her shoulder. He waved her off. "I can definitely see the resemblance," she said. My father and I looked at each other. "I can't," we said in unison. She chuckled. "You're so alike," she said. "Okay," I muttered.

A few minutes passed and we finally landed. "Where are we this time?" Donna asked. "51st century," He ran to the doors. "We're in the Library". He opened one side and let us go first. I smiled widely at the site. "I thought you said we were going to a library," Donna said confused. "We are! We're in the Library. The mother of all libraries! Every book, ever. Imagine that," he explained. I picked up a book only to have it snatched out of my hands. "Spoilers," he said and put the book down.

I scoffed and picked the book back up. "Nothing I haven't already read," I muttered. He stared at me with a serious look. I scanned through the book and threw it back. "Yep, already read it," I said and walked around to other bookcases. "Come on, this way," he said and lead us to another room. There, we spotted a robot. "Help?" I asked walking all around it. "Yeah, something like that," he muttered.

While he and Donna were paying attention the robot, I walked around the room. My eyes landed on bookcase that, even though in direct sunlight, was dark like a shadow. I reached for a book when father called me back over. "Yes, oh great and powerful?" I said jokingly. In my peripheral vision, I saw a great white light and turned to see people walking out. A woman took her helmet off and smiled at father. "Hello, sweetie," she said. "Who are you?" my father asked. "Spoilers," she replied back. I was confused until this point. I knew this woman, I just couldn't pinpoint her. I had seen her in one of my visions.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

_The Vashta Nerada. Father had told me a story about them for Halloween when I was about 4 years of age. They lived in dark forests, where even the fiercest warriors were too scared to step foot in. If you were so unfortunate to be in the presence of a large swarm, there wasn't a fighting chance for you. All you could do was run. If you had gotten two shadows while in the company of a Vashta Nerada swarm and one hadn't had anything to cause it, you were already considered dead._

_All of that information and it had disappeared during our visit to the Library earlier_, I thought to myself. I sat at the top of the stairs in the TARDIS just watching my father and Donna talk. I wasn't listening, what was the point? Nothing they would talk about would interest me. When I saw that Donna had left him and disappeared around the corner behind me, I jumped down from the railing, landing on my feet.

"What all did you tell Donna? About me?" I asked, walking towards him. He looked at me and shrugged. "Nothing. Not much. Just that you were my daughter and I only got to see you every four years," he said casually. "You used to see me everyday when I was little, before Nicholas and Nathaniel. You would bring Susan with you. We would go out and play and have fun," I replied, reminiscing. "Speaking of which, how is little Nicholas?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"He's not little anymore, he just turned 12. Stop avoiding the conversation," I stated. He sighed. He sat on the bottom step of the staircase and patted a spot next to him. I came after staring blankly for a few moments. "You know what you are?" He asked me. "A freak show, a loser," I said folding my arms across my chest. "No. No, you, Justine Henderson, are not a freak show. You're unique. You're not a loser either. If anything, I'd say you're the winner," he lectured. "The battle has only just begun," I replied.

"Yes, but, I can tell. You're going to win not just the battle, but the war, too," he said and hugged me. I hugged back, but couldn't help but to feel a burning anger inside of me. He didn't know what it felt like, being me. Everyday, every second of my life being reminded of what I am. I'm half of a super warrior that lives a few thousand years and half of a time keeping alien that basically lives forever! I'm an abomination, and everyone knows it. Mother, father, Nicholas. Even Nathaniel knew it.

My life is a living hell, a curse I want to be rid of. If I have to live like this, I will adapt. But, only my way. I'll do whatever the hell I want, when I want to. And no one is going to stop me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Three chapters?! Now, I'm just crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story beside my own.**

**1 YEAR LATER**

"I'm 18 now, I do whatever I want!" I screamed at my mother. I stormed out of the room before she could protest. "And where are you going now? To get another tattoo?!" She yelled at me. "Maybe I am! If it doesn't involve you, I'm all for it!" I retorted. "Everything that happens around you involves me!" I was tired of listening to her talk. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door into the midnight hour. "Justine! Come back here!" She screamed after me.

I kept walking, blocking out all of her yelling. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't leave her. I love her, I know I do, but, why can't she see from my point of view sometimes? Before I realized where I was going, I walked into the middle of the forest. I was so furious that I punched a tree with all my might, knocking it down in the process.

"Damn it! AHH!" I screamed out. I went to punch another tree, but only pressed my fist against it. I broke down and slide down the tree, crying. I put my hands to my face and see blood covering my right fist. I stared at it in horror. The pain shot up the whole side of my arm. I needed to wrap it, but I didn't want to go back to that house. "Hello? Who's there?" I heard a voice call out.

"Hello? It's Justine, Frigga's student. I just had an accident and I need some help," I explained, climbing to my feet. I heard no answer and looked around. "Hello?" I called out, "Are you still there?" No response. I turned back towards the house and heard movement behind me. "Yes, I'm here," the voice said. It sounded familiar. "Loki? Is that you?" I asked, with precaution. "Yes, it is me," he replied and stepped into the light.

I gasped at the sight. His mouth and nose was bloody, his left eye swollen shut, and cuts and bruises everywhere. "It seems as if you are in need of medical care more than me," I stated. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he lied. I grunted and stepped closer to him. I reached out to touch him when he stopped me. "Who did this to you?" I asked with worry. "No one did," he said all too quickly. "Enough with the lies, Loki! I've known you since my childhood. I can tell when you're lying," I said truthfully.

He looked at the ground. "A tree fell on me," he said plainly. My eyes widen. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were standing there!" My checks grew hot. He chuckled. Then, his chuckled turned into laughter. Louder and louder it got. "Shh! Loki! I don't want my mother to find me," I said, looking towards the house. He stopped suddenly. "Why not?" he asked. "She's mad because of my tattoo," I shrugged.

"Where is it?" He asked. I stared at him. "It's under my clothes," I whispered. He put on his famous mischievous grin. "Can I see it?" He said. "No! It's over my heart," I tried to lift my hand, but groaned in pain. "Here, give me your hand," he said, reaching out for me and grabbing my hand. "Ow! Careful!" I said, grimacing. "Oh, shh!" he said.

"Now, close your eyes," he said. "What? Why?" I said, suspiciously. "I'm not going to hurt you, just do it," he replied. I waited for about 10 minutes until I got impatient. "Can I open my eyes now?" I said. "Hold on, just one more minute," he said, obviously distracted. "Why are you in the forests anyway?" I asked. "You ask a lot of questions, Justine," he stated. "I guess I'm a curious girl," I said.

"If you must know, I was just out for a walk". "Out for a walk? You? I don't believe that for one second," I chuckled. "Well, why are you out in the forests punching trees?" He retorted. "They couldn't have done anything to you". "I already told you, my mother," I said. "No, the real reason," He said, stopping. I thought for a second. I was hesitant to answer.

"My brother… he loved going for walks in the forests, listening to my visions," I explained. I choked backed the tears, but I guess one slipped through. "Don't cry, Justine. I don't like it when you cry," he said, wiping away the tear. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "It's hard to do everyday things without something relating back to him or his death," I said. "It was an accident, accidents happen," he replied.

"That's what they said, too". "That doesn't make it true," I added. "You think he was murdered?" Loki questioned. "I've never heard of a sharp ice shard piercing through your back and into your heart. Have you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "It looks like we have ourselves a murder, then,".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story besides my own.

"Are you completely sure?" Loki asked for the 10th time as we walked through the forests. I sighed and stopped. "Yes, I am completely and utterly sure of it," I reassured. I turned around to meet his eyes and saw his eyebrow raised. I chuckled and continued walking. "And I have an idea to prove it," I said. "Come on".

We ran out of the dark woods and moonlight covered our bodies. I told him to stay outside while I ran inside. I opened the door as quietly as I could and took small, heedful steps. After a few minutes, I reached the bottom of the staircase. I knew the steps all too well and knew where each creak lied.

I skipped over the first two steps and placed my left foot on the third step. I stood there planning my next move. Skipping over the next step, I placed my right foot on the fifth step. I did this swiftly and without error. I miscalculated my next step, however, and almost slipped. I gasped loudly and grabbed the railing, stepping back down on the fourth step, generating a loud creak.

Knowing my mother would be at the top of the staircase in a matter of minutes, I made my way up the rest of the steps and shut my door. I ran to my bed and threw the cover over my head. I heard her footsteps pass my door and come back. The door opened slightly and she called my name. I didn't answer, to make her think I was already there sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping," she said, opening the door wider. She always said that, whenever I sneaked off into the night and came back. I always fell for it, too. I remained silent until she sighed and closed the door. I jumped up and stood over my nightstand. I picked up the small cellular device and turned it on. The bright, white light made me close my eyes as they readjusted.

I opened them again and pressed the contact list. Scrolling down to the J contacts, I read over other contacts. _I need to clear some of these out_, I thought. I reached the desired name, typed in big bold letters. JACK. I pressed the name and pressed the cold screen to my ear. I tapped an insignificant rhythm out as I waited. "Come on, pick up," I muttered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded tired and uninterested. "Jack, it's me, Justine," I replied quickly. His voice brightened, sounding excited. "Justine! Little J! How's it going?" "Good, real good. I need help," I said, getting to the point. "About what? What happened? Did something happen to the Doctor?" He said worry lacing his voice. "No! Dad's fine. I need a vortex manipulator," I said.

"Why?" He said, suspiciously. "To see my brother one last time. I knew father wouldn't take me because of the whole two me's thing, but, I won't get in the way. I promise," I said, innocently. I could hear him pacing, contemplating my reasoning. "Have you learned to control your…. Gift?" He questioned. "Yes, I have. Please, Jack," I pleaded. He sighed into the phone. "Okay, but be careful. Don't do anything crazy," He warned. "Okay. When will I get it?" I asked.

Suddenly, he appeared before me, clutching the black leather in his hands. "Now". He handed it to me slowly and warned me one last time. "Okay! I get it," I interrupted. I hugged him and held onto him. "Please, don't tell my father," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and winked as he disappeared again. I decided going out the front was not a good idea, so I climbed out my bedroom window.

I landed quietly and ran to the front. Loki was leaned against the brick wall with his arms folded. He turned to me and pointed to the object in my hands. "It's a vortex manipulator. Come here," I gestured to my side. He walked over, his eyes still on the device. "Is this going to hurt?" He asked me. I laughed and grabbed his hand. "No, not at all. Well…" I said and pressed the button.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned this story besides my own.**

I wrapped my hands around myself when we arrived. It was colder than I remembered. I looked around at my surroundings. The city itself hadn't changed, but the lake was no longer in movement. I turned to my side to find Loki gone. "Note to self: never take your eyes off of Loki," I muttered and walked over to the lake.

I stared at the piece of frozen land. Just then did I notice the numerous cracks surrounding the lake. "If was just paying attention," I said. As the warm tears rolled down my face, I moved to the forests. I walked in, heading for the palace. "Loki?" I called out over and over again, receiving no answer each time.

I reached the door of the building and entered. I stopped just short of getting an arrow shot threw my head. "Sorry!" I heard a child's voice call out. I looked to see two children running towards me. They stopped in front of me and bowed. I recognized the children to be Loki and Thor when they were about 14.

_I never noticed how short they were_, I thought. "It's quite alright," I said. I squatted down to their height level. "I tell you what. I won't mention this occurrence," I pointed to the arrow above me, "to Queen Frigga if you help me" Thor turned his head to the right and left, making sure his mother wasn't around. "What do you need help in doing?" Loki asked. "I need you to search for my friend. He's about 6 feet, has long dark hair, and is wearing black and green attire," I described.

"Okay, miss. We'll help you. But, you have to keep your promise," Thor said. I nodded my head and made an X across my chest. "Cross my heart," I said, with a smile. They ran off, disappearing around a corner. I stood and checked my watch. My heart ached when I read the time aloud. "3:07". I ran outside into the freezing weather. In the distance, I saw three figures near the lake.

I ran towards them but cut into the nearby woods. I stalked them an I neared closer to the edge of the forest. "Do you want me to tell you?" I heard the girl, myself, say. I listened to the story, trying hard not to call out to them as I saw them step carelessly on each crack. Just as I was about to warn them about the ice, I heard one of the children scream out.

"No, Justice! Don't fall!" I stared at the two scared little boys. My eyes stayed glued on the smallest one. Nathaniel, my sweet little Nathaniel. I started to sob and quickly put my hands over my mouth. "Justine," a voice said from behind me. I jumped at the touch of a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Loki.

"Where have you been?!" I whispered. "Exploring," he shrugged. I heard a loud creak behind me and turned to see the ice break. I cried out and ran to the lake. My younger self came from under and place an unconscious Nicholas on the ice then diving back in. I was worried for them; they had been under for a few minutes now.

I took off the sweater I wore and Loki ran out of the woods. "What are you doing?! You can't go in there!" He yelled. "I can't just stand here and wait! They'll drown! I have to help him!" I yelled back. I dove in and spotted them coming to the surface. She was slowing down, so I grabbed the back of her sweater and dragged them to the ice. I placed myself next to Nicholas and grabbed a hold of Nathaniel.

I started to cry and caressed his face. I put my head into his chest when my mother came out of the house and screamed at the scene she saw. I lifted my head and saw a long, kitchen knife protruding through his heart. Blood was spilling out onto his clothes and mine. He started to cough, spitting out more blood.

"Justice?" He asked. "Yes, it's me, Justice," I responded. "Mom, she knows," he said and passed out. A paramedic came over and took his limp body from my hands. Loki walked to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We have to go now," he said, sympathetically. I stood and wiped the tears from my cheeks, rubbing blood into my face. I walked into the forest, Loki leading the way. I stopped. "Here," I said, putting my hand out. He grabbed it gently and stared at me.

"You were right," he admitted. I looked straight forward, not blinking. We stood there for a few more minutes until I turned to him. "I saved myself from death. I should have saved him first. He….. doesn't deserve this. It should have been me," I said, letting his hand go and putting my hands to my face. He took them away and looked at me.

"A tremendous number of good people have atrocious things happen to them. You don't deserve that, neither did he. The person who did this should be sentenced for the axe," he said with rage. He calmed down instantly. "But, revenge isn't what I want. I want you to stop blaming yourself for things that weren't in your power to stop". I nodded and held his hand. I pressed the device's button to return home. I listened to what he said. He was right; I couldn't have done anything to save him. All I can do is bring the person who did this to justice.


End file.
